<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homeless by draculard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625297">Homeless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard'>draculard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nightthrawn 15 Day Ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have more in common than just their tactics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nightthrawn 15 Day Ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 11 Prompt, “Homeless.”</p><p>Come say hi on tumblr, I’m draculard there too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes more digging than usual to find any information on Thrawn. The strange blue-skinned Imperial who threw a spanner in Nightswan’s tibanna gas plan proves to be especially slippery, even in the Imperial database. His official file has almost nothing on him: no first name (or maybe no last name? all it says is Thrawn); no age; no home planet; no species name. His employment history prior to his Imperial service is listed as “military” — and nothing more.</p><p>They don’t even have his blood type on file. Nightswan sincerely hopes Thrawn never finds himself grievously injured in battle. </p><p>With the Imperial database giving him practically nothing, Nightswan turns to a more direct source of information: actual Imperials themselves. It’s easy to get contacts inside of Coruscant’s Ascension Week parties — many of his allies are already planning to attend before Nightswan contacts him — but the information that trickles back to him is vague and sometimes contradictory.</p><p>One person, for example, reports that Thrawn has seven alien brides on his home planet and countless children. Having seen the way Thrawn dragged his eyes up and down a certain ruggedly handsome Rebel’s body, Nightswan has his doubts about that. He’d be willing to bet Thrawn only knows what a nude woman looks like in the most academic sense.</p><p>Nude <em> men</em>, on the other hand…</p><p>Well, that’s off-track. The one piece of solid information he gains from Ascension Week is that Thrawn will not return to his home planet, wherever that may be. No one can tell him exactly why; it’s too far away for a visit, one posits. He has no connection to his people, another says. Perhaps he simply isn’t welcome back.</p><p>Over the years, Nightswan learns that Thrawn’s mind works in a uniquely familiar way — so similar to Nightswan, and yet different enough to keep both of them on their toes. He’ll examine Thrawn’s military actions and find, in some reports, a kindred soul, a man with a strict honor system who seeks to avoid casualties as much as possible and end disputes without bloodshed.</p><p>But it’s the things Nightswan first learned about Thrawn that endear him to the man the most. The lack of a name, the lack of a home planet — these are things Nightswan can relate to, things he understands. Nightswan, too, is homeless, nameless. </p><p>He has nothing but his cause. Thrawn has nothing but his duty.</p><p>In so many ways, Nightswan thinks, they are the same. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>